


不穿缇坦妮娅风格女装被doi就出不去的房间

by toudibot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot
Summary: *公式光×爱梅特赛尔克。*接龙产物，抽到的主题是：受方不穿缇坦妮娅风女装被doi就出不去的房间。要求含头花、束腰和小翅膀。*存在【不可描述】，以及疑似异种器官植入的要素。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	不穿缇坦妮娅风格女装被doi就出不去的房间

英雄回到了这个地方。  
他踏弯青草，踩碎露水和交杂其中的繁乱枝条。前方有一棵显眼的树，挺拔高大，少说也有百岁了。周围盛开着一些宝石蓝的花，紧簇在树边，零星几团向外延伸，越来越稀疏，最后不再能看见，像是要铺一条未完成的不知通往何处的小路。  
他站在树下。爱梅特赛尔克躺在避开月光的阴影中，枕着自己的胳膊，睡得悄无声息。他想那该是没有闷热气温，无尽烈阳和轮回失却的梦魇的优质睡眠。  
至少对方看起来正受到环境影响，脱去了身上带有绒毛的厚外套，不再太过接近一片奇异无形的幻影了。英雄把捕来的鱼挂在枝上，蹲下来，拿起突出的树根上放置的箱子。箱子表面雕刻着一排文字，是他感到熟悉，却无从理解的别族或古早的语言。他擦去手上尘土，拨动锁扣，打开箱盖，取出里面叠好的内容物——一件质地轻薄，手感柔滑的长裙。这是最主要的，箱内空间不小，隔板分离了不同种类的部件。  
他将裙子举起摊开，端详数秒后塞回原处，动作从随意到慎重。他挪到爱梅特赛尔克旁边跪坐下来，琢磨一会儿，伸手挑开对方的腰带，抽掉围巾。由别起来的领子往下，如对待易碎物品一般，将暗扣一颗接着一颗小心地解开。  
爱梅特赛尔克在快收尾的时候抬起了眼帘，一对眼球在张开的缝隙中微微滚动，瞳仁边缘有比淡金更浅的光彩流过，始终淌不出眼眶，便不见了。毕竟若是要贴合童话故事的场景，这一幕开端之后的真实实在不够浪漫，甚至称得上是粗野的。爱梅特赛尔克把目光从青年的脸上抽离，刚对好的焦距又涣散。他像要再度睡去，但仍旧在意搁在自己胸前的手。英雄不免心虚，却未有停顿，迅速解开了最末的扣子。他抓住敞开的领口拉过肩头，剥出里面失去了一切庇护的雄性肉体。  
他摘去他的手套，把里衣朝腰腹拽。爱梅特赛尔克因睡眠而舒展的眉有了重新蹙起的趋势，他眨了下眼，“干什么。”

这语气听起来比想象中更不耐烦，英雄猜测爱梅特赛尔克多少有点起床气。理所当然的阻碍使他不得不用上几分力，他把布从对方屁股下面抽出，过程类似拔掉某些包装过于严谨的饮品的盖子。“我过了那条河，一路直走，又回到了这里。”他维持住与举动毫不相称的温和语调，“况且你也在，看样子我们是走不出去了。”

“哈……”爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，一缕前发垂下来，挡在眼前，“所以英雄阁下就趁人休息的时候耍小聪明。”

“我无法阅读那些文字，只能按照你告知的内容进行尝试。而且我看过了……那件衣服的确是你的尺寸。”英雄拉下裙子的部分，发觉它的触感与箱内的薄纱十分相似。“我认为顾及‘出题人’的意志是必要的，这比较稳妥。”

爱梅特赛尔克没说话，只是头仰得更高，不知是想通了还是压根什么都没想。他放松下来，摆出疲于辩驳任人鱼肉的宽容态度。英雄松了口气，他可一点也不希望这件事情变得很难看。  
他脱去对方的长靴和裤子，确认了一下箱子里确实没有提供内裤（或者勉强起到相同作用的布条），便托住这位成年加雷安男性的脚踝，将裸露的足缓缓禁锢到精致的绑带礼鞋中。  
他拿来其他部件——坦白地说，他不清楚这玩意儿的具体用法。他将纸板似的布片贴上对方的身体。爱梅特赛尔克瞟过来，这份大发慈悲的关注登时变得沉重，凝成铅球砸到英雄的手上。他在青年继续尝试之前挪动双腿起身，动作不太流畅。他踩踏几下地面，似乎鞋子的高跟和尺码都令人不适。

英雄跟着站起来，用持着布片的手在空中划出弧线，斟酌了一下措辞，“那条裙子仍是女性的款式，它可能……”  
爱梅特赛尔克没等他说完，夺过那物。他摊开另一只手，丢下话来，“好了，给我。”

英雄递去长长的系带。爱梅特赛尔克背过身，略挺直了脊背。他用布片环住自己的腰，攥着带子的手沿着后腰的开口抚过，移开时，系带整齐地穿插进两排小孔之中。他的食指和中指夹着长出来的两截系带挑到外侧，任英雄的手缠绕，捏住它们。  
这片林子对魔力的影响是有限的。这位活了上万年的魔导士在不同人生中习得的各类技能，不论有意无意，都可为漫长时光的沉淀物派上点微不足道的用场。  
正如此刻。  
英雄试着拉拽系带，引出一丝肌肉的紧绷。他忆起长裙的线条，进一步加重力道。这下子扯得狠了，爱梅特赛尔克上身弓起，两片唇里挤出些被喉咙压破的空气。  
他吐露未知的语言，将尾音狠狠地衔在口中不愿松开。英雄听不懂，但直觉那该是句粗话。他连忙道歉，握惯了冷兵器的手利落地整理好孔洞中的带子，再次拉动，“我很抱歉。忍一下，差不了多少了。”  
他柔声安抚着，面对不再给予回应的爱梅特赛尔克，也只得用压缩用时的方式来降低事态恶化的可能性。好在对于一名战士而言，能用蛮力解决的事情通常是简单的。他感受到遭受鲸骨挤压的皮肉、骨骼和内脏似有无声哀鸣，那效果着实立竿见影，爱梅特赛尔克的腰线正夸张地，一点点凹陷下去。他抽紧系带，将这陈旧腐坏的美学以不容抗拒的借口绑缚起来。

他请求受害人转过来并压下身子，把裙子套在几近赤裸的身体上，束腰使过程异常顺利。坠有八颗水晶的链条绕上爱梅特赛尔克的脖子，镶嵌珍珠的王冠压住卷曲的发丝。余下两三枚花朵样式的发卡，英雄别上它们，给垂下的丝带找了个自认为不错的去处。  
也许还少了点关键的。英雄摸摸下巴，倒转箱子摇晃敲击，可惜没有暗格的响动，也没有任何东西落下。  
“恶劣的趣味。”  
英雄打量起做出评价的人。正如他所说，这套装扮在块头不小的男性身上所呈现的效果是荒唐且滑稽的。无论如何爱梅特赛尔克都不合适，他不合适如此大片明艳亮丽的颜色，英雄想。  
除却红色。  
他的背应当被糟糕的心情压得很弯，但实际上没有，该死的束腰和装饰品束缚了血肉之躯，也同样勒紧躯壳内无家可归的灵魂。往常的爱梅特赛尔克可以驱使魔法改造容器，将其塑成更为契合妖精长裙，也能更好容纳雄性生殖器的身材曼妙的少女。然而此时能力遭到干预，抑或是出于对规则的谨慎考量，他的心上大概有莫名的抵触情绪生长，最后扎根，他便只是低着眼站在那里。

“条件应该是被满足了。”英雄放开空空如也的箱子，说。

他撩起长裙，拉下爱梅特赛尔克的内裤，中指插进干涩的后穴，没搅合几下就见了血。箱内没有可用的润滑剂，他身上也没有，只能翻找背包取来小罐药膏，挖一块涂在肛口。微凉的滑腻触感替代了疼痛，爱梅特赛尔克对此并不满意，他咬着唇忍耐一会儿，抱怨道，“能不能别这么麻烦。赶紧结束。”

他的声音没压下去，于唇边扭曲，发散出无关主人意志的调情成分。英雄回绝了他，到底是做完了基础的扩张。只不过他缺乏这类经验，扶着性器往里塞的时候才发觉那种程度尚不足够。  
“疼吗？”他感到后悔，不过现在的爱梅特赛尔克无心也无暇揶揄一句废话。英雄的阴茎成为了迫害眼前肉体的又一件凶器，恐怕是最为致命的，从内部碾压、扰乱理好的秩序，催促主体的崩塌。爱梅特赛尔克僵硬的肢体表露出抗拒，这无疑延长了两人都难受的时间。不过他始终没有移开他的屁股，只是穴眼瑟缩着，不断推挤入侵的异物。  
英雄因此得到了良好的照顾，整根进入后他尝试抽动。他从后面握住对方被刺激到疲软的性器，两根指头揉搓龟头，再捏起饱满的囊袋挤弄睾丸。直至那物有所反应，颤巍巍地抬头。他把前端溢出的前列腺液抹在茎身，配合抽插的节奏捋动它。细密的快意搏动着，沿着血管攀爬，在表皮洇开浅淡的朦胧的红和电击似的酥麻。爱梅特赛尔克的手在树干上抓挠，粗糙的树皮磨破指尖。他厌恶又依赖起痛楚，盼望它能替他遏制毒素般腐蚀的欲望。他环住树干的双臂后来无助地挂在那里，重心被顶撞得来回偏移。他的脊梁仿佛承受捶打，头和上身都低垂下来。本就偏细的腰如今两手可握，英雄将掌心按上去，抚到震动的，在腰间下沉又在臀部扬起的流畅的动人曲线。  
更多分泌的肠液起到了润滑作用，肉刃突破绞紧的肌肉，软嫩的肠道在持续的翻搅下散出热度。被迫进入状态的身体变得贪婪，爱梅特赛尔克摇了摇头，卡在发上的王冠有些歪了，丝带也晃荡着耷拉到一边。不知来自何处的透明体液于下颌坠落，再一次被顶到深处时他眯起双眼，发出嘶哑的低吟。  
这断续的声音被拖长，淹没在剧烈的喘息中。爱梅特赛尔克绷起的背上立时浸满了汗水，在裙子开口的中央，肩胛骨的内侧，刀锋般尖利的碎光穿透皮肤，里面包裹的薄膜钻出细小裂口，在背部展开大片的近乎覆住全身的虫翼。  
那是本属于鳞翅目昆虫，又被人类的幻想描绘成林中精灵所拥有的神秘器官。它们像是刚刚挣脱蛹壳，依旧脆弱无力，不能给主人带来哪怕半点的轻盈感。爱梅特赛尔克倒是站不住了，他的两条腿止不住打颤，内裤滑到脚踝，泛白的手指抠掉好几块树皮。英雄回过神来托住他歪斜的身体，将人摆成跪趴在地的姿势。他一边轻声安慰一边抽出挣动的膝盖下即将撕裂的鱼尾裙摆，挺动胯部把性器送回原处。  
三对翅膀中心生出短小的翼片，弯曲着聚拢，犹如花苞。束腰的边缘磨损翅根，落下粉末状的碎屑。爱梅特赛尔克的侧脸紧贴地面，艰难地换着气。他如同一个落难者在浸水的船舱里吸取最后一点稀薄的氧气，燥热和窒息感抛起意识，致其短暂漂浮失去控制。英雄放缓动作，紧接着听到几声难耐的哼叫。变化的肏弄频率似乎让爱梅特赛尔克难以适应，他下意识用手掩住腹部，向起伏的胸口轻按，在触上脖子的手指滑落以前，细碎音节从混乱的吐息中溢出。“……快点……”  
他小幅度扭动腰臀，像索求，也像极力压抑痛苦的挣扎。穴肉缠上快要脱离的肉茎，含住头部，红肿的肌肉随主人的抽气声收紧。英雄抓住他后顶的屁股，将性器重重地，一口气操进深处。重复一阵后爱梅特赛尔克的大腿抽搐起来，膝盖徒劳地摩擦地面。他的身体开始哆嗦，一股精水流出，淌到揉得满是褶皱的长裙上。几片鳞翅在愈发狠厉的冲击下轻微扇动，时常探出阴影的边界，夜幕的光辉划过缺口，剥下点点湖蓝及橙紫的鳞粉。  
爱梅特赛尔克无法彻底放松下来，他的脸埋在手臂里，忍受漫长高潮带来的垂死般的欢愉。变得格外敏感的后穴一刻不停地吞吐阴茎，热情地讨好行凶者。英雄不禁踌躇，他的嘴唇动了动，随后只是低叹一声，整根器官捅进去射在了里面。  
最后一滴精液也留在肠道之后他退出来，避开可能有毒的鳞片，伸手揽过爱梅特赛尔克的身体。观察过对方身上所有部件的情况后，他环顾四周，视线在某一根树枝上停留。  
“如果我们没有被骗，现在应该可以出去了。不过你可能需要休息，再把衣服换回去。”他随手捡起两颗石子，说，“不如，我先给你烤两条鱼吧。”

Fin


End file.
